monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cirque du Croix
Cirque du Croix is the masterpiece and crown jewel of La Croix's undead creation. La Croix assassinated these monsters and resurrected them with this, leading Alice XV (Fifteenth) to deem La Croix insane. *'Fernandez' - A well-known cursed swordswoman of elf origin and the creator of Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust. *'Queen Scylla' - A very strong monster due to her very ancient bloodline; she died from poisoning at a banquet and her position remains vacant. *'Queen Lamia' - Nicknamed "the Holy Snake of Benevolence" as she brought peace to her once divided species; she died from poisoning at a banquet and her position remains vacant. *'Mermaid Pirate Queen Roza' - A mermaid leader who once led a legendary pirate group and raided the seven seas; she vanished and her ship was discovered contaminated with chemical weapons. *'Titania' - A mutated fairy who possesses weather and climate controlling abilities; she mysteriously disappeared one day. *Previous Queen Harpy - nicknamed the "God of War" for having a talent and desire for warfare, her constant warmongering leading her race to near extinction. *'Alice XV (Fifteenth)' - The Fifteenth Monster Lord and Alice's mother. Biography Cirque du Croix is first displayed in when Luka and Alice visit the Haunted Manor for the second time. La Croix unveils her masterpiece to show off to her younger sister Chrome and to prove her superiority in necromancy. Alice comments on the identities of all creations, and is shocked and horrified upon seeing her revived mother. However, having not yet been ordered to eliminate Luka and Alice, La Croix immediately recalls her creation before disappearing. Alice then swears vengeance for her mother's grave and body being defiled. The Cirque appears again when Luka, Alice and Chrome attack the Biolabs. La Croix unleashes them to fight Luka. She first sends out Fernandez and Queen Harpy, but recalls them when they fail to defeat Luka. She then sends out Titania and Queen Scylla, then Roza and Queen Lamia, and finally Alice XV. The battle with the last of these is interrupted by Alice, who attacks Alice XV and causes both of them to fall through the floor. La Croix finds the whole thing amusing and has the remaining Cirque all attack him at once. However, Luka easily cuts down three of them and tells La Croix that she took away the things that made these monsters powerful in life. La Croix commands the other three to attack, only for Chrome to arrive. Chrome asks Luka to leave the remaining three Cirque to her and unveils her own creations: Frederica, Spi and Rit. Chrome's creations overpower those of La Croix, partly because the ghosts Spi and Rit can possess and control the Cirque. The Cirque are later used by Chrome to assist in the defence of San Ilia from the second attack of Ilias' forces. Monsterpedia Entry Cirque du Croix (1) "La Croix's masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. A famous Monster Swordswoman, Fernandez. Even though she is from the normally physically weak Elf race, she developed her own sword techniques that revolved around her light, small frame. It was believed she secluded herself in intense training for the remainder of her life, but in truth she was killed by La Croix. The previous Queen Harpy waged war on the Ilias Continent with her mighty military. Holding an intense desire to expand her power, she waged war after war with the surrounding cities, nearly killing off the Harpy race as a result. She was believed to have been killed in a battle, but in truth was assassinated by a poison dart fired by La Croix." Cirque du Croix (2) "La Croix's masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. Titania was a mutation of a normal Fairy. Born with incredible magical power, it was said that she was in tune with nature as much as an actual spirit, and able to control the weather. As a result of her powerful magical mayhem, she got on the wrong side of the current Fairy Queen. She went missing one day when she was out playing. It was believed the Queen Fairy had done something with her, but in truth she was killed by La Croix. Queen Scylla was the Queen over all tentacle monsters. She was an incredibly powerful monster, especially for her race, but was killed by poison along with Queen Lamia. With their corpses taken soon after their death, many were accused of the crime, but none conclusively." Cirque du Croix (3) "La Croix's masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. Pirate Queen Roza was once known all across the seven seas. She lived in a different era than Selene, but the two of them are part of the "Big Three" of pirates. Her ship vanished in the middle of a voyage, and reappeared later as an empty ghost ship. In truth, La Croix used chemical weapons to kill everyone on board. The calm Queen Lamia was known as the "Lamia of Love" due to her unusual gentle nature for a Lamia. During her reign, the frequent infighting among Lamias for the Queen's seat was finally stopped. But she was poisoned along with Queen Scylla at a banquet. Ever since, the internal infighting has resumed, causing the current seat of Queen Lamia to remain vacant." Attacks First Battle Elf Fellatio: Normal attack. Elf Paizuri: Normal attack. Elf Footjob: Normal attack. Ass Press: Normal attack that damages thrice. Harpy's Horny Mouth: Normal attack. Queen's Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Happiness Rondo: Triggers bind status and immediately leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Sylph to avoid. Second Battle Urethra Kiss: Normal attack that damages twice. Fairy Hug: Normal attack that damages twice. A Midsummer Night's Dream: Normal attack that damages thrice. Queen's Tentacle Caress: Normal attack. Queen's Tentacle Squeeze: Normal attack. Inferno de Scylla: Triggers bind status and damages twice. Requires Struggling. Third Battle Roza's Hands: Normal attack. Roza's Blowjob: Normal attack. Roza's Firetta: Normal attack. Roza's Breasts: Normal attack that damages thrice. Snake Hands: Normal attack. Snake Mouth: Normal attack. Snake Bust: Normal attack. *Snake Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Snake End on the next turn. Requires Struggling and Gnome. Snake End: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Snake Hold. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle First off are the former Queen Harpy and Fernandez. Both will attack at the same time, though Fernandez's Ass Press overrides Queen Harpy's attacks for that turn. However, the most critical thing to watch out for is Queen Harpy's Happiness Rondo, which, unlike the present Queen Harpy's, will immediately spell Luka's doom if Sylph is not present. At 2/3rds HP remaining, the first wave of monsters will withdraw. Another strategy, though luck based, is to use Daystar, followed by Gnome, and then finish them off with a plain attack which should leave you with two SP and Gnome already summoned for the next part of the fight. If Luka loses, all the creatures from Cirque du Croix, aside from Queen Lamia and Alice XV, gang-rape Luka in various ways until he dies. Second Battle Next up are Queen Scylla and Titania. As with the previous round, both attack at the same time but Queen Scylla's Inferno de Scylla bind overrides Titania's attacks for that turn. There is not much to watch out for here; Gnome can help stave off damage and escape the bind, although Undine can help avoid their attacks altogether. At 1/3rds HP remaining, the second wave of monsters will withdraw. If Luka loses, all the creatures from Cirque du Croix, aside from Queen Lamia and Alice XV, gang-rape Luka in various ways until he dies. Third Battle The last phase of the battle is against Mermaid Pirate Queen Roza and Queen Lamia. As with before, both attack at the same time but Roza's Breasts overrides Queen Lamia's attacks for that turn while the reverse is held true for Queen Lamia's Snake Hold. Gnome is necessary to immediately escape from Snake Hold, or it will lead to Snake End and end Luka's game. If Luka loses, all the creatures from Cirque du Croix, aside from Queen Lamia and Alice XV, gang-rape Luka in various ways until he dies. Evaluation "An abhorrent circus of corpses... How disgusting. And you looked so happy as they gang-raped you... You're disgusting too. For the first round, your opponent is the Harpy and the Elf. Their instant kill move is dangerous, so you need to protect yourself with Sylph. Round two is Scylla and the Fairy. A serene state is effective, but Gnome is also helpful to break from binds. The choice is yours. The third round is the Lamia and the Mermaid... The Lamia's binding move is troublesome, so Gnome is a great help. It may seem dizzying at first, but adapt your spirits to your opponents. Now go, oh brave Luka. Tear down that circus with your own hands." Trivia *Cirque du Croix is French for "Circus of the Cross". It is derived from Cirque du Soleil, which is French for "Circus of the Sun". *Titania is the name of the fairy queen in Shakespeare's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Midsummer_Night's_Dream A Midsummer Night's Dream], hence that being the name of one of her attacks. *Fernandez is shown to be able to use the Dark Elf skill Kiss of Ecstasy, however she does not use it in the battle. *Queen Lamia is oddly not present in the gang-rape scene. *The Former Queen Harpy may possibly be Desureia, a harpy Cursed Sword user nicknamed "Death on Wings" who favored Demon Skull Beheading. Gallery Fernandez.jpg|Fernandez. Queen Scylla 00.jpg|Queen Scylla. QueenLamia.png|Queen Lamia. roza.png|Mermaid Pirate Queen Roza. Titania.jpg|Titania. Queen Harpy 00.jpg|Former Queen Harpy. Alipheese 002.jpg|Alice XV (Fifteenth). 20445e75.jpg|Bloody Fernandez when she was alive. Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Animals Category:Biolabs Category:Elves Category:Fairies Category:Harpies Category:Lamias Category:Mermaids Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Monster Lords Category:Plants Category:Royalty Category:Scylla Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Cursed Sword Category:Artificial Category:Cirque du Croix